This is Me
by Adrienne Valentine
Summary: 20 character prompts 20 different characters. Challenge from You Know You're Obsessed With FF7 When...
1. 16

**Character Prompts**

Disclaimer: I don't own FF7 or, pretty much anything, unless you don't recognize it. I'm poor.

Summary: This is a challenge sort of thing from the "You know you're Obsessed with FF7 when..." Forum. 20 prompts, 20 characters. I'm meaning to have them around 500 words each. I'm leaving it so the reader can guess who it is.

* * *

I don't care what they all say about me. I _helped_. I was there. I haven't been a child since the war. I act the way I do because I have to. I am a theif and I am a princess. I did what I did for my country. They all think I'm some immature brat who doesn't care about anyone else but herself. They're wrong. I may be young but I've seen war. Our fearless leader hasn't. None of them have. I was there. I watched my people died. I watched them die and I was too young to do anything. The memory will be in my mind for the rest of my life. They can call me selfish all they want. I know why I did it, and that's all that matters. 

I may be sixteen, but I still managed to outsmart all of them. I mean, come on. I met them and tried to steal their money and materia and they still trusted me. They should've seen it coming when we arrived at Wutai. I hadn't sworn that I would never still from them again. I wasn't that stupid. They just assumed. It's not my fault that they're so trusting. Now they yell at me and tell me that I betrayed their trust. That they can't forgive me for what I did.

I know better. If they were so trusting to take my word for it the first time, they'll forgive me again. This time I won't have to steal though. Shin-Ra is gone and I've got enough by myself to restore Wutai. My father is dying and soon I'm going to be the ruler of Wutai. They don't believe it because of how old I am. They think it's a mistake or something.

It doesn't matter if it's a mistake. I've been preparing to take over rule since my mother died. My father got sick when I was ten. I knew he would die soon. I just never suspected he would last this long. I'm glad he had. As much as it seems we don't get along, he is my father, after all. I still love him. I'm going to be made the Empress soon. My father has already announced it. I don't know if they're coming. I do hope they come, but part of me hopes they don't.

That way they won't be there to tell me I'm too young. I'll finally be able to show everyone what this ninja can do. No, what Wutai can do. I'll show them as Midgar and Shin-ra collapses, Wutai will blossom. Wutai will become what it used to be. Wutai will become a proud country again. An independant country. We will regain what Shin-ra stole from us. We will come out even better than before. Wutai will be like it should be. Like it was when I was a child.

I may be sixteen, but I'm the one who is going to be the one who is going to pull Wutai out of this rut it's in. I may be sixteen, but I haven't been a child since the war.

* * *

Words: 522 


	2. Love is

**This is Me**

**Character Prompts**

Disclaimer: I don't own FF7 or, pretty much anything, unless you don't recognize it. I'm poor.

Summary: This is a challenge sort of thing from the "You know you're Obsessed with FF7 when..." Forum. 20 prompts, 20 characters. I'm meaning to have them around 500 words each. I'm leaving it so the reader can guess who it is.

* * *

_Love is never having to ask where you've gone._

I glanced at the clock again. Cloud was gone again. Visiting Zack's grave. Ever since he found out that t hadn't been him who was in SOLDIER, that it had been Zack, he'd started visiting there alot. He goes there at least once a week now. Same time every week. It's like clockwork.

_Love is knowing you'll always come back._

I smiled as I heard the door open and shut. It was supposed to be quiet, but Cloud has never been good with being silent. He doesn't talk much, but he never really bothers to muffle the noise of his boots. I don't think he knows how to. It's kind of funny, actually.

_Love is never having to be jealous._

I know that all he's done is visit the grave. He can stand there for hours. I know he hasn't been with other women. I don't even have to check his clothes. I know they're no going to smell of perfume. I know there aren't going to be any lipstick stains, and I know that any interaction he's had with a woman was innocent.

_Love is being able to say whatever I want to you._

I scold him for being out so late. He just shrugs it off like he always does. He doesn't hold it against me, ever. He just takes it. Sometimes I wonder if it's because he believes he deserves it. Then again, he does this too when I tease him. He's never really been one for words.

_Love is about listening._

It doesn't matter that he doesn't respond. I know that tomorrow he'll come home earlier. He won't admit that he's doing it because I asked him. He'll just do it. He doesn't complain. No matter what I ask of him, he'll do it.

_Love is knowing why._

He always does. I never bother asking why anyways. I know that he's afraid to tell me. I'm not even sure if he knows how to. I don't mind though. It's just how he is. It's how he'll always be. Nothing is going to change it, and I like it that way.

_Love is when you smiled at me._

He smiles at me and I can't help but smile back. He knows that, too. He knows all he has to do is smile at me and I'll forgive him. I wasn't mad anyways and he knows it. That's why he can just smile at me like he always does. And that's why I always smile back at him.

_Love is knowing you kept you're promise._

I still remember that day on the well, and I know he does too. He is my hero. He was my hero when he killed Sephiroth. Both times. He was my hero when he first smiled at me when we were little. When he saved me from being killed in Nibelhiem. He was my hero when he decided to join Avalanche, and now he's my hero every day he comes back.

* * *

Words: 521 


End file.
